


Turn Down These Voices Inside My Head

by Shenandoah76209



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: Marie has been avoiding him. Avoiding everyone it seems, but she's always done that. When Logan finds her, is he ready for what he hears?





	1. Turn Down These Voices

He was used to finding Marie in various places in the mansion. An out of the way corner of the library. The chair in the corner of the media room. The kitchen at three in the morning. He knew he found her because he was looking. Anyone else would have overlooked her presence.

Marie was good at that. She'd said once that she'd existed outside of society for so long that she didn't know if she'd ever be able to rejoin it. He knew what that was like. Nobody knew how to live in the shadows better than a feral. Especially one saddled with immortality.

He grimaced as he walked the walnut paneled halls. He was having a harder time finding her lately. It was like she was trying to avoid him. He knew he didn't make it easy for her. He was gruff, rude, anti-social and mean as a rattlesnake. And, as everyone in the whole damned school kept telling him, way too old for her.

The Cure had turned everything upside down for a while. He'd been sympathetic and furious with her simultaneously when she'd taken it. For a man who got laid as much as he did he still knew what it was like to go untouched. He couldn't blame her for wanting the one thing that would reassure her that she was real. But if she gave up her mutation she'd die. He'd have no chance of 'accidentally' giving her his healing with a brush of his hand on her cheek or of ever feeling her skin against his. The thought had enraged him so thoroughly that he'd killed his way through the small war that followed the Cure with barely any other idea in his head than her loss.

But she'd called him, three weeks after everything went to hell, and asked him in her soft southern voice if he'd mind her borrowing his cabin for a while. He'd known there was something wrong and when he'd asked, she'd told him the truth. The Cure was only temporary, at least for her.

He hadn't had a word for the emotions that had flooded him when she'd said that. He'd been dizzy with blood pounding in his ears and gasping with it. But he'd told her she was welcome to the cabin for as long as she needed. And he'd managed to wire her some money so she could get there safely, no goddamn hitchhiking this time.

And then he'd called an old friend. Getting in touch with her hadn't been easy. And Victor was never going to let him live it down. His brother was an ass, but he did have the most complete rolodex of any mutant Logan knew. Something about not losing his memory of his two centuries plus. But he'd gotten Frost to agree to help Marie.

If there was one thing Emma loved it was a mystery. And a mutation like Marie's was a mystery all right. Defensive mutations generally came with an off switch and the fact that Marie's didn't meant something was wrong. Hell, all mutations were generally controllable. The ones that weren't were usually because of damage. Like Scooter's eyes. Brain damage kept them 'on' all the time, but he'd been born with the ability to turn them off.

When Marie had called him again she'd been in tears but they were the good kind. He'd always known that everyone's mind worked differently. And every mutation was different, even telepaths. Just because Chuck couldn't do something didn't mean another telepath had the same problem. If he had to he'd have called every damn telepath in Victor's black book to try and help Marie.

And now she was back but he could have sworn she was avoiding him. And she was still swathed in fabric head to toe, gloves, turtlenecks, scarves…it was like she didn't want to be touched.

The urge to pop claws and carve up the paneling was growing stronger as he failed to find Marie. He wondered if she was really avoiding him. If she'd finally listened to all the morons who said he was only after one thing and it was something he wouldn't ever want from a skinny little girl. Yeah, he'd heard what some of the bitchier girls and even a few of the teachers said.

He was the only feral adult in the school besides Hank and the Furrball had his 'civilized' act down pat. Beast could growl and posture with the best of 'em but he pretended well enough that everyone could forget his feral nature was more than blue fur and an ability to hang from his feet. Logan didn't do pretend. The animal wouldn't let him. That was the problem with being a feral of his strength and ability. There was always a tradeoff. And every social class needed someone to feel better than.

For mutants… well, 'normal' mutants were damn good at looking down on ferals for their animal nature and supposed 'degenerate' behavior. Animals. Uncontrollable. Uncivilized. Even the most violent mutant who wasn't feral could feel better about themselves when confronted with a feral in human shape who snarled and clawed.

Then finally he heard it. The piano, notes floating softly through the air. She must have the door closed to the music room.

8888888888888888

 

He so rarely heard her sing, he doubted anyone else in the mansion knew she could carry a tune. On those rare occasions she sang within his hearing he could feel everything in him smooth out. Her voice was low, like honey and butter with a dash of cinnamon.

So he stood and listened outside the door of the music room, his senses filled with her voice and scent and stole the song she hadn't meant for his ears. It was old… had been new a few decades ago maybe, and sad. And she sang it as if it was new and the pain in it fresh as a new wound, still bleeding.

"Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close  
Don't patronize  
Don't patronize

'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Something it won't  
Here in the dark  
In this final hour  
I will lay down my heart  
And I'll feel the power but you won't  
No you won't…"

He could feel how it fit her, the words some other woman had written, wrapped around her soul, saying everything she didn't or wouldn't. He hoped she wasn't thinking of him as she sang. Part of him, a selfish part, hoped she was. Because if she was…he could finally ignore everything the righteous folks had been saying since he'd found her in the snow.

"I'll close my eyes  
Then I won't see  
The love you don't feel  
When you're holding me  
Mornin' will come  
And I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Somethin it won't  
Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And I'll feel the power but you won't  
No you won't…

'Cause I can't make you love me...

If you don't..."

He opened the door to the room as she was fingering the last notes, her voice drifting to his ears more strongly now that the inch and a half of oak wasn't in the way. "Ain't no use in trying…anymore…"

"Marie," He shut the door behind him and she jolted in shock and dismay. And those eyes, those beautiful eyes that had changed color sometime after the Cure, were wide with surprise and dark with sorrow. He hated seeing that look, like there was too much pain inside her and it would leak out in tears or song.

"L-Logan…" She stuttered over his name and he knew. Knew. It was him. She had feelings for him. More than the kid's crush or the teen girl's fantasy. Feelings that trembled through her voice and hung in the air between them.

"Marie." He locked the door with a soft click and walked slowly towards her slender form, frozen on the piano bench. "All it'd have taken was a word from you darlin'."

She stood, maybe to argue and maybe to just be on the same level as he was, but he didn't care. She was close enough now, and he was going to show her what she meant to him. Her waist was slender under his hands, her curves just right as he pulled her up against his body and dipped his head, his lips finally, finally, tasting hers.

He felt the pull, the tug of her mutation for a half a second, and her reaching for him, her gloves discarded on the piano top, soft white hands winding into his hair, her mouth surrendering to his. And her mutation halted, controlled, but not before the flood of everything he was feeling fed through her lips. Need, desire, love, the possessive nature of the man and animal, and belonging.

He pulled back a bit. Seemed only fair to give her a chance to hit him, she hadn't had much choice about the kiss after all. The green eyes were dark with another emotion now, "I belong to you sugar?"

It took him a minute to realize what she was asking and another half second to shake his head. Hurt flashed over her face and he hastened to answer her, the truth hard to say but it couldn't be denied. "No, darlin', I belong to you." He lifted her so he could bury his face in her neck and soft dark waves of hair. "I always belonged to you Marie. Since you asked if my claws hurt. I'm yours."

He'd never smelt the scent that blazed off her now, didn't know what it was until he lifted his head and saw her face. Joy. She was glad. Happy that he was hers. And then she made him near giddy with the same feeling. "It's the same for me sugar. I'm yours. I'm always gonna be yours."

He sat down on the piano bench and held her to him, even the animal in him was satisfied with holding his mate in his arms, long after the school began to wake up around them.


	2. Tell Me No Lies

Several times he heard someone try the door and ignored it. Very few people had the key to every room in the damn mansion. He had some time with his girl before whoever wanted in found someone with a key, or enough telekinesis and control to manipulate locks.

Marie was warm and soft in his arms, contrary to the steel that ran through her spine. The rest of the school might think she was weak, a traitor to their kind or cause, for taking the Cure. Even if the damn thing didn't work. But he knew better. Let any of them live with the fear of hurting someone every minute of their lives and the isolation of being alone in the most complete way and they'd take the cure faster than lightening.

None of them had ever been completely cut off from every other person in the world the way Marie had. He rubbed his lips over her forehead and inhaled the scent of her hair, contentment filling him. "It hurt at all?" He asked finally.

"Does what hurt?" She sounded like a cat purring, too replete with contentment to put much effort into the question.

"Keepin' your mutation off," He inhaled her scent again, the animal inside him couldn't get enough of it.

"Nah," Her voice had a smile in it now. "These days I keep it on mostly so no one else touches me unless I want them to. They were all so damn judgmental, they grab me without thinking they'll get a nasty shock."

"Good." He knew it was petty but he didn't really care. It wasn't like she'd kill them and it served them right. If they'd made half an effort before the cure maybe she wouldn't have felt it was her only option.

"You still mad at me about it?"

He sighed, she didn't ask easy questions. "Wasn't ever mad about your reasons darlin'. I understood why."

"But you were mad." It wasn't a question this time. Marie knew him well enough to know he'd been furious.

"Yeah. It meant I'd lost my chance with you. You'd die." He felt like howling at the thought. "I was ready to kill someone."

"You still mad sugar?" Now she sounded worried and he couldn't have that.

"Not at you darlin'." He tilted her face up to his so she could see he wasn't lying. "Mostly at all these idiots who think they got a right to decide when I should be able to touch you or who you should take to your bed."

Her smile was soft and a little shy. "Are you gonna touch me sugar? You don't even know if I'm your type."

He knew his smirk was pretty filthy because she blushed a little bit. "Darlin', you're so my type its a little ridiculous. Soft skin, soft hair and big eyes. Sweet voice and gorgeous smile. And long fuckin' legs."

Her blush deepened and she looked down. He hated that she didn't see how beautiful she was. "I don't know anything...Logan, I'm... I'm not..."

"Experienced?" He rubbed his mouth over her forehead and temple, easing down to that blushing skin, tasting the warmth of her skin. "Marie... I'm not after whorin' around. You're... you're forever to me. I wanna learn what you like. Wanna be what you like." He held her a little tighter, "'Sides, it ain't like I'm some young, fresh faced kid. Like everybody says around here, I'm old and... well, me."

He knew what he was. Change wasn't something that came easily to him. He probably drank too much, enjoyed cigars and cage fighting and civilized was the last way to describe him. "Maybe you ain't interested in forever. Now that you got your skin under control you can do better than some grizzled old cage rat like me."

Her scent changed instantly, hot and fierce in his nose. "Don't you dare say that! You're a man. You're strong and... you're..." She shook her head, looking up at him angrily. "You're beautiful. And whenever I'm with you I feel safe. You're never mean to me. Or snide. You don't make fun of my accent or put me down."

"I'm old and ignorant," He reminded her. "All I know is fighting."

"But you're not stupid." She touched his whiskered jaw hesitantly. "I know you. You're a good man. You'd never hurt me. And you'd let me take care of you. You wouldn't mind all my fussin'."

"I like when you fuss," He kissed her pretty mouth gently. "I always liked it. Made me feel like you cared about me."

"Because I do." She rolled her eyes at him, her sass not stifled for long. "I always have. You just thought I was a kid."

He shifted a bit uncomfortably and shook his head. "Nah," He admitted in a low voice, still feeling half ashamed. "That was the problem. I knew you weren't a kid. You're a woman. That was why I tried to stay away."

"Because everyone here told you I was a kid. I was sixteen." Her hand was so gentle on his skin, it felt so damn good. "Logan, have you ever thought that maybe you're a lot older than everybody thinks you are?"

"Well we know I was this age back in the sixties." Logan looked at her with a half smile, turning his head to kiss her palm.

She smiled and shrugged. "If you were older, if you grew up durin' a time when it was the norm for a girl to get married at sixteen or seventeen, then seein' me as a woman...that'd be normal for you." Marie lifted herself in his lap and kissed him softly. "I'm eighteen now. I'm legal. And I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"People are gonna talk darlin'." He reminded her. "It won't just be the people here. We go out, you're gonna get looks. People are gonna look down on you."

"And they'll act like you're doin' something wrong too." Marie's jaw was set. "I'll get older and our ages will match a bit better then." She smiled a bit. "And you don't look half so old when you shave sugar."

"Well then I'll shave if you want." He kissed her again and felt the animal inside him nearly purr with contentment. "Long as you you're mine Marie." He hesitated, "And you turn on your mutation sometimes, take some of my healing, so you stay the same age as me." He kissed her, his mouth firm on hers, trying to convey his desperation. "I can't lose you darlin'. I can't."

Her mouth softened under his, her lips sweet and hungry. "I can't lose you either Logan. I love you sugar. So you just tell me when, so I don't hurt you."

"We'll work it out." He sighed, relieved beyond words that she wasn't going to fight him on that. "Just can't lose you darlin'."

"Logan," Her voice was hesitant but he could tell what she wanted to ask was important. "I always thought you were... sorta wound around Jean's little finger."

He couldn't help chuckling. "Well I wanted to fuck her, yeah. But I never gave her my tags. Never wanted to." He held Marie tighter against him. "I won't lie Marie. I went sniffin' around Jean for a lot a reasons. Attraction yeah. To screw with Scott... and because if I was sniffin' around her, nobody paid any attention to the way I looked at you."

"I didn't like you sniffin' around her." Marie admitted. "She...could be kinda bitchy. She was a real queen bee. Like all those cheerleaders in high school who thought they were gonna marry the mayor's son."

"Well you're the only woman I want a life with darlin'." He kissed her again, groaning at the sweetness of her. "I might be attracted to other women but I promise I won't do anything about it. You're the one I will always come to. You might get sick of dealin' with me." That was a real fear, one he hadn't meant to admit, that Marie might not like havin' an animal like him in her bed.

"I doubt it honey." She kissed him. "I got enough of you in my head to know that you're a little...oversexed?" Her smirk was sweet and devilish. "And I've got a hunger in me for you. If you ever get to be too much for me...you can just give me a little hit of your mutation and that'll heal up any aches so I'm ready to go with you again."

Now that was a use of his and her mutation that he'd considered but he hadn't thought she would come up with the same thing. "You wanna see how that goes with us?"

"You mean now?" She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Skip classes and what have you and just...hole up together?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, that's kinda what I'm thinkin'."

Her smirk was adorable and hungry at the same time. She looked so damn sexy it oughta be illegal. "You're on sugar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So a little more of this and some of Logan's motivations. I think people forget that the way we grew up influences us more than we realize. Logan grew up in the eighteen hundreds, long before central heat or gas stoves. Life was hard back then, people married young and a lot of the time they died young too. So his life on the road, living in the camper on the back of his truck, would be almost luxurious compared to the way he'd grown up. Even without his memories, the way he was raised would have influence. He just wouldn't know why he felt the way he did.


	3. Lay Down With Me

Getting out of the music room wasn't hard. The problem was it was on the main floor and nearly everyone and their brother was walking around now. He hadn't bothered with more than his jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. Marie was covered from head to toe but it was pretty damn obvious that he either hadn't been to bed or he'd gotten up in the middle of the night.

The Wolverine in bare feet was an unmistakable sign that he was not up for the day. So they were getting a few looks, and more than a few whispers that he could hear quite clearly.

From the expression on her face Marie could hear them just as well. The back stairs were closer to the wing his set of rooms was in but they had to walk past the dining hall. That was like waving a red flag in front of Storm.

Pretty soon white hair was stepping out of the hall in front of them and Logan nearly cursed. "What'd you do, fly across the damn room so you could beat us to the stairs?"

"I shouldn't have had to Logan." She looked at him and her gaze barely skimmed across Marie, as if the younger woman wasn't worthy of a glance.

His growl wasn't entirely deliberate. The Wolverine was not in the mood for anyone to dismiss his mate so cavalierly. "Well maybe if you and everybody else in this damn place could keep their nose out of my business you wouldn't have that problem."

"As long as Rogue is a student here she is my business." Storm had her arms folded and that expression that meant a tornado wouldn't budge her.

"But you made it pretty clear that I'm not." Marie's voice was chilly. Strangely it didn't clash with her accent, just made it more pronounced. "You never told him did you. Never bothered."

"Never told me what?" He didn't bother to hide the growl in his words.

"Honey, you...kinda lost some time after...everything." Marie's hand on his forearm was gentle, her voice softening for him.

"But you called me, it was only three weeks after you left," Logan looked at her worriedly and Storm stiffened.

"No sugar," Marie shook her head. "The Phoenix... she messed with your head. I didn't realize..." She sighed. "Until we talked this morning I thought someone had told you. I thought you were bein' kind, not bringing it up, but I realized when I had that little draw..."

"You absorbed Logan again," Storm's expression was shocked and worried. "You promised to be careful. I would never-"

"Never have what?" Marie stared the older woman down. "Never have let me walk around in anything less than a burnoose? Not let me sit classes?"

The Wolverine had enough of this and shook his head, gold eyes glaring at the weather witch and baring his teeth when Beast came around the corner, bound for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Rogue, Logan," The blue feral smiled at them both genially. "Getting a late start are we?" He frowned as he inhaled and regarded Logan thoughtfully, his head tilting deferentially. "Wolverine, is everything all right?"

Logan nearly growled again, only Beast's polite manner and deference kept him from wanting to put the man on the ground. "We're trying to go upstairs for some privacy. And I just found out that I lost... time... and nobody bothered to mention it."

"I see." Hank gave Storm a reproachful look. "Well if you have some time after you and Rogue have talked, I'd be happy to discuss it with you." He sighed, "I do apologize, I thought you were aware. As your doctor I should have made certain of it."

"I'm guessin' it wasn't your call," Logan growled at Storm pointedly. "It should have been. Someone's been overstepping her bounds."

"That doesn't change the fact that you should not be...canoodling with a student." Dark eyes glared at the couple in front of her.

"I'm eighteen years old. I'm legally able to do whatever I want with Logan, besides drink." Marie lifted her chin stubbornly and Logan nodded his agreement.

"Oh my," Hank chuckled and pointedly stepped aside. "I do beg your pardon for delaying you then. Please, take care of one another. And come see me if you have any questions Logan. After you've had a suitable amount of time with your mate."

"Mate," Storm nearly hissed the word. "It wasn't six months ago that he was sniffing after Jean. And whoring his way through half the bars in New York. He doesn't know the meaning of commitment and I will not-"

"Ororo," Hank's voice was deceptively mild. "I'm afraid this is one matter in which you are not qualified to allow anything. Wolverine has been most...circumspect in his attentions to Rogue. He has abided by human laws but now that he is no longer restricted by them, and Rogue has no objections, there is nothing to stop him from claiming her."

"She's not-"

Rogue rolled her eyes and took Logan's hand in her own, pushing past Storm with a hastily polite nod to Beast, and pulled him towards the back stairs.

She didn't let up in her amazingly strong forward progress until they'd reach the second floor and were well on their way to his wing. "Damn darlin', guess there's more than a few things I've missed?" He half smiled when she finally slowed down.

Picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to his room was self indulgent but she seemed to like it if the warm sweet note to her scent was any indicator.

"There's some things that I'll need to tell you but they can wait for a while sugar," Marie was rubbing her lips over his jaw and Logan ignored LeBeau's shocked expression as they strode past him. A twist of the doorknob and a flick of the lock and they were in his room.

He held her closer, glad that he'd learned over the years that picking up his crap every day was easier than doing it once a week. The bed was still made since he hadn't bothered to sleep in it yet and he set her down on the quilt carefully.

"Marie, I gotta tell you, I... I don't know how careful I'll be able to be. Once the animal in me gets loose..." How was he supposed to tell her that he'd probably mark her? That he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop if she changed her mind?

"Sugar you're worryin' about nothing." She smiled up at him, "This would hardly be the first time I've met Wolverine. I know a girl's first time isn't comfortable...but I figured you know what you're doin', you'll make sure I wanna do it again, one way or the other."

He looked at her and couldn't believe she was actually there. "But no pressure, right?" He tried to smile and she giggled at him. "You gonna let me peel all these layers off you darlin'? I've only been thinking about it for two years. Or more."

Her laugh was better than music as she stood in front of him, "And here I was thinking you were impatient enough to cut them all off of me."

"I can do that too, just don't wanna scare you." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face to her stomach for a moment. "I don't ever wanna scare you Marie."

"You don't. You won't." She carded her fingers through his hair and he felt like purring. "But whatever you do Logan, you'd better get these clothes off me before I combust."

"That a real danger?" He looked up at her with a grin and unwound the silk scarf from her throat, tossing it over the footboard of the bed. Her long sleeved tunic followed it and he nearly groaned at the sight of her in a camisole and long loose pants. The drawstring of her slacks was right in front of his face and he could smell her scent, thick in the air, growing thicker with each piece of clothing he removed. "You smell so fuckin' good darlin'."

"Well you make me feel good Logan." She was smiling down at him, a touch of nerves in her scent as he untied her slacks and pushed them down her legs, his hands following the fabric, caressing that pale skin. Panties and a camisole, that was all that was left of her clothing. Her nerves were increasing but so was the need.

"C'mere." He pulled her into his lap and leaned back on the bed, draping her over his body. Her hair was wound back in a braid, its silky waves restrained and he busied himself unwinding it until it was flowing over her back and shoulders. "Love your hair you know. Love how it feels. How long you keep it."

"I was always told a woman's hair is her crowning glory," Marie smiled at him. "That all you're gonna do with me sugar?" Her smile was teasing and he growled, taking that smiling mouth with his and devouring.

He'd never have thought he could get so hard just kissing a woman. But this woman, his woman, was so damned sweet. Just the taste of her went straight to his dick. She was mewling into his mouth, sexy little kitten sounds, and rubbing her body over his, her hips lined up against him so every move rubbed her clit against the ridge of his cock beneath his jeans.

Touching her was another thing he'd never get sick of. Her breasts were full, swollen and tight with need, nipples pert and rubbing against his chest through her little camisole. A careful slice with his claws and it was gone, and he managed to tear his mouth away from hers and put her on her back.

Her hair was rumpled now, spread over his pillows, and her skin was white as china against the dark blue and grey of the quilt. Rosy, tight nipples on perfect breasts, moving with each gasping breath she took. He covered one with his hand as he kissed her again and swallowed her shocked moan of passion.

And it hit him all over again, no one had ever touched her like this. She was his. Innocent, sweet, perfect, beautiful Marie...wanted to be his. He groaned against her mouth as her hands clutched at his shoulders. "God you're just so fuckin' perfect baby." He inhaled her scent again and nearly moaned at how good she smelt.

"Logan...please...unghhh... feels so good..." She was gasping, almost panting, in between her words and he dipped his head down to her breasts, one hand still palming and squeezing one of them. He fixed his mouth to the other, laving her nipple with his tongue and felt his dick tighten even more at the sound of her near shriek of pleasure.

Her skin tasted almost sweet against his tongue, and he groaned as he started to suck carefully. Her flesh was delicate, so soft in his mouth, flesh wrinkled in need easing in the warmth of his mouth, and he could feel her hips, rolling in the same rhythm.

Back and forth, he was fascinated with the cries of need and moans and how sensitive she was to even the smallest caress as he sucked and kneaded her breasts before he began to work his way lower.

Her hips stilled as he pressed his mouth to the line of her panties and inhaled. "God...Marie...you smell so fuckin' good. I gotta...baby I gotta." Cotton panties were no match for his claws or his strength and the shreds of fabric were tossed aside as he spread her thighs apart and nuzzled the damp dark curls. "So beautiful. My perfect, gorgeous Marie."

She was trembling, desire and nerves in her scent again and he growled, nipping at the tender flesh of her inner thigh. "Logan, you don't have to..." She was whispering and he growled again.

"I wanna." He draped her thighs over his shoulders and bent her knees so she was exposed to his mouth and his gaze. "Perfect, pink and pretty and so wet for me baby. Gonna make you come for me Marie. Gonna taste how sweet you are, wanna eat you alive."

He didn't give her a chance to argue, licking and sucking on her nether lips, tasting her juices, sweet and a little tart... His Marie always did like her fruit. She was gasping again, breathing hard and he loved how it made her breasts move. Her hands were clutching at the quilt beneath her, back arched and he slid a hand from her hip to palm one of her breasts, giving her the pressure she was craving. She moaned again as he tugged at her nipple and his tongue found her clit.

The caress actually stilled her with surprise. He wondered if she'd get used to it after a while or if his mouth on her would always be that erotic shock. She liked it though, her body growing more damp as he licked and sucked her clit.

He could tell she used her fingers to touch herself, she liked firm pressure rubbing up and down, or in circles. So he surrounded her clit with his mouth and sucked, rubbing the swollen bud with his tongue until she was arching up again, pushing her pussy up to his mouth and begging him for more.

He groaned against her and used his other hand to reach down and unbutton his jeans, easing the zipper down carefully. She was close, he could feel her tension ratcheting up to the breaking point. His beautiful girl, his woman, begging for him to make her come, to please make her come, she needed...please... He'd never heard anything so sexy in his entire life, and he growled around her clit as he sucked.

Her wail of bliss as her orgasm crashed over her was the best thing he'd ever heard in his life and he growled again, sending another wave crashing over her and surging up against her body before it subsided.

Part of him knew he should shuck his jeans and shirt, but the other part, the animal, knew that if he entered her now, at the height of her pleasure, the pain would be lost amidst the rest of the sensations. One stroke, his fingers rubbing her clit now, extending her orgasm with another wave of pleasure and he pushed deep inside her.

She was fucking tight, and he'd had to slow down once he'd entered her, or his width would tear her delicate tissues. But he'd breached her, and with another roll of his hips she'd taken almost all of him. Her gasp of shock and the stillness that followed gave him a moment to try and think past the damn near blinding sensations of her tight, hot, gorgeously wet pussy clenching and squeezing his cock.

She was still trembling in the aftershocks, and now easing slightly around him, gasping and then her hips moved slightly, her body arching and flexing under his. Logan smiled down at her, supporting himself on his elbows and began nuzzling her jaw and neck, kissing her gently and held onto control by a thread.

"Unghhh...Logan...sugar...it's..." She shivered under him and her hips twitched against his. "It's so...odd."

He couldn't help the half chuckle as he found her breast with his mouth again and began to suck and tease her nipples. "Gimme a minute baby, before you-"

She shifted her hips under him and he groaned as his body and gravity finished what he'd begun, sheathing his body inside hers completely.

"Fuck baby!" He growled the words against her skin and his hips rolled instinctively against hers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He couldn't help moving now, caught up in how she felt, pulling her legs around his waist and helping her move under him.

"Uunhh...Logan..." She was moaning and he could smell, and feel, her need building again.

"God, Marie...that's... unghh fuck you feel so damn good..." He was panting against her neck, his hips working frantically, with barely the presence of mind to snake his hand between their bodies to rub her clit again, trying to push her into another orgasm.

New to sex, to lovemaking, or whatever the hell he should call what they were doing, her body couldn't quite keep up with his. He growled and bit down on her neck, tasting the tender skin where it met her shoulder and lost control. Sweet blood on his tongue, Marie scent in his nose, her slick hot pussy clutching around him, yanking his seed out of him in the best damn orgasm of his life. He groaned and shuddered, hips working as he felt his entire body pour into hers. "Mine...my Marie. Mate."

He could feel her frustration, her body still tense with need and kissed her again. Her soft little hands were rubbing over his back, her heel caressing the back of his thigh and he growled against her mouth. She was nearly writhing with unfulfilled need. "Take care of my woman." He muttered, his body already half way to readiness again.

Logan gently rubbed at her clit, felt her body twitch and tighten around him and let her rub and rock under him. "That's right baby. Already inside you... just feel me... gonna make you come around me."

It took her a little while, his innocent woman, but soon she was straining and moaning, rubbing against him and driving him crazy with her scent again. A roll of his hips made her cry out in need and he bent his head to her breasts once more, determined to make her come while he was inside her.

When she did, gloriously unashamed and screaming his name, he wasn't far behind her, spilling inside her heat and wetness with a roar of her name.

He carefully rolled off her, his limp, panting, satiated woman, and gathered her into his arms to hold. "My Logan, mine." She whispered against his neck and he chuckled.

"Damn straight Marie. I'm yours. Every bit of me." He let her fall asleep then and let himself enjoy the feel of her skin to skin and finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So they finally got to bed. I really was worried Storm was gonna keep them in the hallway the whole morning. Thankfully Hank is more reasonable about these things. But then another feral would be. Hope you enjoyed. I've got something in mind for the next chapter and maybe one after that...then I'm not sure.


	4. Just Hold Me Close

He felt when she woke up, felt her stretch and then stop with the unmistakable actions of someone who's aching more than they're accustomed to. "Bathroom's clean, you wanna soak for a bit," He offered, brushing his lips over her forehead. "That'll help with the muscle aches."

Her soft laugh was rueful, "I should have known you'd notice me waking up. I was trying to let you sleep."

"And waste a minute with you? I'll sleep when I'm dead." He chuckled, the sound rusty, even in his ears and was rewarded with a poke from one delicate looking finger.

"Don't you dare talk like that," Her tone was unamused and he opened his eyes to find her glaring at him. "You're not gonna die for a good long time."

"I'll figure out a way darlin', the minute you're gone." He wasn't going to argue, that was pointless. It was just the way he was. She was his, he was hers, and without her, he'd have no reason to stay in the world.

"Well you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me," She pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing slightly and he frowned.

"Stay there baby." He bussed her cheek with his mouth as he hauled his heavy body out of the bed and into the bathroom, first to use the facilities then to run a hot bath. A sprinkle of the powdered witch hazel made the water smell like herbs but he knew it would ease the aches. When he returned to the bedroom he was pleased to see she was still on the bed, half reclined. Scooping her up was easy she was so damn light.

Settling her in the tub and helping her pile her hair upon her head meant letting go and that was harder. But he finally got her reclined in the almost too hot water, knowing she'd feel better in a bit. "You feel like you need to see McCoy?" He asked finally. He could smell that there was a little blood, but nothing like he would if he'd torn her.

"I don't think so. I ache but I'm not in pain, if that makes any sorta sense." She smiled at him. "You okay sugar? You seem a little…off kilter."

"Guess I'm just waiting for something to go wrong." He shrugged and put the lid down on the toilet before taking a seat on the floor next to the tub and mirroring her position, his back to the wall. "And I guess my mind's kinda figuring a few things out. Stuff I'd let myself gloss over before, or was busy and didn't quite catch."

"That lost time." Marie nodded. "I know you got the impression that I called you three weeks after Alcatraz….it was more like six months." She smiled at him gently, "You're lucky Victor found me. He saved my life. Got me to a phone."

"Sabretooth?" He jolted so hard at that he nearly dented the wall behind him with his skull. "My brother? He found you."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I was pretty fucked up. But so was he really. Told me he might have left me where he found me but he owed you. Guess he figured the best way to apologize for all the crap on Lady Liberty was to help me."

"He sounded…surprised to hear from me, when I called him about Emma." Logan admitted. "He sounded different."

"He didn't say much but I think…something happened to him, around the time you two split, something bad. He said something about giving in to the animal for too long." Marie tilted her head when Logan's breath caught. "I guess you know what that means?"

"Yeah…" He nodded slowly. "Kinda hard to explain but…it means Victor's…well he's got the thinking and planning part of his brain back. He's not gonna be a one man slaughterhouse without discrimination."

"So the Sabretooth we've been dealing with hasn't been thinking ahead?" Marie shuddered. "That's a scary thought sugar."

"Best way I can explain is...ferals...its easy for us to get out of balance, too much civilization, or too little, we get..." Logan shook his head. "Victor's life...he grew up harder than me. I can't remember everything, but I remember that. The Sabretooth, its more bloodthirsty than the Wolverine, maybe because people have never been anything like kind to him. It's easier for him to lose himself to that side of his nature. Used to be being brothers was enough to help him stay in check. But too many wars, too many years of people being ugly to each other, and to us... he started to get jealous of anyone I cared about beside him." He sighed. "I didn't have the patience I should have, told him I was done and took off. Probably about the worst thing I could've done to him."

He could smell Marie's sorrow and sympathy for his brother and guessed that Victor had been his usual crass, blunt, self but he hadn't actually hurt her. She smiled slightly and shifted in the bath, "He was different, like I said, he didn't apologize or anything but the last time I saw him, he'd have killed me as soon as looked at me."

"Marie...what happened?" He looked at her worriedly. "Something happened. I mean, your eyes are green. They were brown before. I thought maybe it was the Cure but...I'm guessing not."

Her sigh was heavy and she nodded. "The Cure... it was real. At least for most people I guess. But apparently some mutations are more interesting than others. For me it was more like...a lure. Victor didn't want to be Cured but they'd caught him somehow and he was too...unique to let go. The doctors...I think they were reporting to higher ups because they didn't give me the Cure right away. They sedated me and shipped me off to some lab."

He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat at the thought of his Marie in a lab, being tortured the way he'd seen others tortured. The way people had tortured him. "Oh god...darlin'..."

"Well, it wasn't pleasant... but I managed." Marie sighed and let her head rest on the edge of the tub. "They made me absorb people...and did some of what they called 'genetic therapy' trying to make me more..."

"More what?" The words escaped him in a snarl before he could stop himself. "Sorry."

"More me, I guess." Marie smiled wryly. "It wasn't like they took a lot of time to explain their aims. But they wanted to make me retain the mutations permanently. They did something...it activated every mutation I'd ever take in."

"Did it hurt you?" He managed to keep his voice quieter this time, less of an outburst at least.

"It...wasn't comfortable." She shrugged, sending ripples through the water around her. "But it did help me to learn control. I wanted it to stop. It ached...and everything... it was like everything was happening all at once. I just...apparently went nearly catatonic but...it shut down my skin, the mutations, everything."

"You learnt to control it because it was too much..." Logan shook his head. "I shoulda been there. I should never have let you go." It wasn't the first time he'd wanted to kick his own ass when it came to failing to take care of Marie but it was the first time he was seriously trying to figure out how to do it.

"If you hadn't sugar...I might never have gotten control of it." She smiled at him gently. "Anyhow...they made me absorb someone until she died...that's why my eyes are green now. That's why I needed your help...why I needed to borrow the cabin. Victor got me up there. He told me you'd called him for someone to help me almost right away."

"I'm so sorry baby...I shoulda..." He shook his head. "Why didn't anyone tell me? You were gone for six months and nobody bothered to tell me? Did they look for you?"

She shook her head, "Hank tried. He and Mystique actually, she got her power back and they tried to find me once she was recovered. Everyone else...well they figured I'd gotten the Cure and gone home. As if that would have ever happened."

That was something he had to wrap his head around, the idea that Mystique had actually joined forces with Hank. The shapeshifter was almost as vicious as Sabretooth but Hank was the polar opposite, a kinder man he'd yet to meet besides Xavier. "Storm didn't try and look? None of the others? Not even Drake or Jubilee?"

Marie shrugged again. "I guess they had other things to do." She smiled slightly and tilted her head to look at him. "How about you help me outa this tub and we'll go see Hank. He might be able to explain what happened to you that you lost all that time."

Logan looked at her and smiled slowly, "Darlin' if you think me helping you out of that tub is gonna put me in mind to have my head examined...you better think again." He let his eyes roam over her exposed skin in the cooling water and was rewarded with a blush and a little smile of her own. "Or could you use a little break still?"

She stood up in the water and reached for a towel, still blushing but making no effort to hide her body from his frankly appreciative gaze. "What do you think sugar?"

He got to his feet, maybe a bit less gracefully than usual, but she didn't seem to mind from the way her scent quickened and she didn't protest when he pulled her out of the tub and carried her back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I think maybe one more chapter? But I wanted them to have a little talk about Marie and her changes. And in the next chapter we'll find out what happened with Logan.


	5. Don't Patronize Me

So thanks to some iron control, or adamantium control, as Marie giggled jokingly, he managed to spend the day in bed with his woman in a manner satisfying for the both of them and without making her aches any worse.

He was perfectly content to remain there except for the growl he heard from Marie's stomach. "Damn, I need to take better care of you darlin'." He reached for his jeans and began to pull them on. "I'll go to the kitchen and bring us back something to eat."

Marie shook her head and pulled him down to kiss him, her mouth hot and sweet in a way that made him want to just crawl back into bed and worship her some more. "Why don't we both get dressed and I'll cook for you sugar? I haven't gotten to cook for you in a long time."

He grumbled slightly at the idea of her putting on clothes and when she giggled he arched an eyebrow. "What? Putting clothing on you should be a crime." Her grin as she gathered up her things and began to sort through them was nothing short of impish. "Don't bother to put any of that back on. You can use a pair of my shorts and a teeshirt until you get fresh things from your room, if you like."

He dug through his drawers until he found some things that would be comfortable for her, if large, and handed them off before pulling on another pair of jeans and a ragged pair of sneakers he used as houseshoes, along with an undershirt.

By the time Marie got into the clothes he'd given her Logan was just wanting her back out of them but she shook her head, fussing with her long mass of hair as she headed down the hall towards her room.

He ended up pacing outside her door for some reason. His agitation was ridiculous, it wasn't as if he couldn't hear her moving around in her little dorm. But until she reappeared in the doorway he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. Her smile at his relieved expression held no hint of mockery, only warmth and sympathy as she took his hand and they walked down to the kitchens.

"What's your pleasure sugar?" Marie was looking into the fridge and he was studying the way her jeans gripped her backside.

"Putting you on the counter and making a meal of you." He told her honestly and was rewarded with a blushing grin. "But whatever you feel like is fine darlin'." He tugged on the tail of her scarf and grinned when she let herself be pulled towards him. "You dress in all these layers because you're used to it? Or 'cause it makes the nerds around here feel safe?"

Her smile this time was a bit sad, "A bit of both I think. I'm used to being the mutant's boogieman." She pulled out the ingredients she needed and shut the fridge. "And you're the only one who encourages me to take off my clothes. Everyone else… well I can't cook in gloves so no one but Hank will come in the kitchen while I'm cooking. And now Mystique. She doesn't care if I absorb her or not."

"Good." He growled the word as he nuzzled her. "More for me. Don't like to share you anyway."

"Does that mean I'm completely unwelcome Logan?" Beast asked jovially from the doorway, his bright eyes gleaming with humor.

"Heya Doc," Logan greeted the larger blue furred feral. "You can come in, since Rogue says you don't get spooked by her skin. My woman's offered to cook and it's Katie bar the door 'gainst anyone who'll interfere with that."

McCoy grinned, a sight that might have scared anyone who didn't know what a teddy bear he was normally, and took a seat at the table after retrieving some fruit from the fridge. "Thank you. I do appreciate that. Rogue's cooking is not to be missed."

The woman at the stove rolled her eyes at them both but continued her self appointed tasks. "Hank why don't you fill Logan in on what we think happened with him? That six months?"

"Ah," Hank was busily peeling an orange and regarded Logan with a solemn gaze. "You hadn't noticed that the time had passed? Seasonal changes didn't trigger a feeling or disorientation?"

Logan shook his head. "It was like...I noticed but nothing really registered. Like time was just...unimportant. I had all these new memories in my head and I kept getting distracted by the reminders. Leaves turning reminded me of a battle during the Civil War. I was looking at a book and ended up remembering dueling pistols and the last time I used them. It was like I was on autopilot."

Hank nodded, "As I understand it, when the Phoenix attacked you she unlocked all the memories you'd lost. She also seems to have temporarily altered your perception of time. Your description reminds me a bit of children with Attention Deficit Disorder. Easily distracted, but your distractions are your memories."

"Why would she do that?" Marie asked quietly as she tossed greens in the bowl and added chopped up bacon to the mixture before dumping it all in a skillet. "She was capable of burning all of us alive. Why bother with his memories?"

"With Jean's knowledge of Logan's healing factor and it's near uncharted capability, the Phoenix might have thought he could outlast or heal from any damage she did to him. But a distraction, the flood of memories, temporal confusion, that might have knocked him out of the fight if he hadn't been so stubborn." The doctor shrugged. "Jean's telepathy was stronger than her telekinesis but with Phoenix it was the opposite. She couldn't understand Logan's particular strength of will. She had no way to prepare for it."

Logan chuckled, shaking his head. "You mean the only way I got close enough to kill her was because she underestimated how stubborn I could be? She figured that sudden rush of memories would knock me out of the fight? Guess she didn't know much about combat."

"She couldn't possibly understand your combat experience," Hank corrected him. "After all, she merely knew the memories were hidden, not what they contained. And you've had a long time to learn how to fight through disorientation."

Logan was distracted from the memories of the fight by Marie putting a plateful of food in front of him, another similarly loaded in front of Hank and a smaller portion at her own place at the table. "Eat. Lord knows you need to." She pointed at Hank, "You too Hank. I know you skip meals when you're working."

Mystique chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, a thin tunic her only concession to social modesty and she smiled upon hearing the other woman's reprimand. "She's right Hank. You get into a puzzle and you forget the outside world exists." She took the orange the doctor handed her with a smile and began to quarter and eat it, sitting on the counter with all the ease of a cat. "But I see you were finally able to corner Wolverine. Is he aware of what's been going on yet? Or haven't you gotten to that part?"

"Do you mean the 'Storm thinks she's in charge' thing or is there something else?" Marie asked curiously. "Because he got a load of 'Storm knows best' this morning. Tried to stop him from taking me upstairs."

Mystique snickered and shook her head. "Oh, and how did that go for her?"

"Hank kept Logan from skewering her." Marie addressed Logan. "You're gonna end up taking a lot of flack from her. So am I. Sure it's worth it?"

"I'm sure." He gazed at her steadily. "Cookie Monster had it right this morning. I held back as long as I could. But you're mine now. Everyone else can deal with it."

She nodded, satisfied and smiled at him, "All right then. Eat your food. I don't cook for just anyone you know."

Mystique nodded, "That woman at least taught you that much even if it turned out she had no spine to speak of."

"Should have picked someone better." Marie retorted. "Maybe a couple who didn't think mutants were freaks spawned of the devil?"

"They were younger when I met them." Mystique sighed, "And I didn't exactly look like this." She gestured towards her blue bare feet and arms.

Logan blinked in surprise and stared from Mystique to Marie. "Oh now you're just fucking with me."

"No," Marie shook her head. "I knew I was adopted. I figured that's part of why they were so biblical and hard on me. Less than perfect conception you know? Turns out Mystique is my birth mother."

"Your mutation makes a little more sense knowing that." Logan shrugged, "She turns into anyone, and you can take in anyone. You kinda do the same thing, just from the inside out, instead of outside in."

Hank blinked at him, "That's an interesting way of thinking about it." He began, "I wonder if-"

"Doc, I'm not some great thinker here. That was just of the top of my head." He looked over at Mystique. "So what's the story on her dad?"

If he hadn't been feral, if he hadn't spent his life attuned to the reactions of those around him, the ultimate predator surrounded by prey, he might have missed Mystique's reaction, a brief flick of her eyes towards Hank. So brief it could have been mistaken by anyone else for a twitch or a flinch. Now it was his turn to blink and stare at the red haired woman. "Are you kiddin' me? Are you fuckin' kidding me." He stood, his chair tumbling to the floor behind him as he glared at Mystique, Hank standing hastily, putting himself between the Wolverine and the shapeshifter.

"Logan, Mystique was very young and she has not chosen to disclose the father's identity. Marie hasn't pressed and neither should you." Hank was almost growling in defense of Mystique.

"You had better tell the truth," Logan growled at the blue scaled woman. "Tell her the truth. She deserves to know. Hell, so does he. Jesus fuck I can smell it now that I'm paying attention."

Marie put a hand on his arm, "Sugar, sit down and finish your meal. C'mon now. Let's all sit." She waited until he and Hank were in their chairs before she addressed them. "I haven't pushed because I thought maybe the circumstances of my conception might not have been consensual. Logan did you think about that before you started yelling?"

"No. Because your father would never, and your mother knows it." Logan ground the words out. "You deserve to know who he is. I figured it out. Victor was here it would take him about five seconds before he sniffed out the similarities in your scent." He stared at Mystique. "Don't you think she deserves the truth? Doesn't he?"

Mystique was shivering, tears leaking from her gold eyes. "I... he doesn't know. He had no idea. I came back once... Charles had reached out to me, and I'd missed him, I'd missed Hank, so much. I... I didn't even know I was pregnant until two months later. By then... the way I'd left, shouting, accusations, I knew I wouldn't be welcomed back. So I found a couple who couldn't have kids. Arranged for the adoption. And I never told anyone. Not even Eric."

Hank was staring at Mystique, "All you had to do was call me. I would have come for you. I would have taken care of you and the baby. I wouldn't have even... I would have kept it from Charles if that's what you wanted. But he would have loved a daughter."

Mystique shook her head. "I was never with Charles. He was my brother. No... Hank, she's yours. You remember? We were playing drinking games, watching the television and whenever someone said 'blue' we took a shot. We were very tipsy by the time we stopped drinking and we tumbled into bed. And the day after, Charles accused me of trying to corrupt you. Of trying to take you away. And we fought. And I left. You were still... I think you were still hungover."

"She's mine?" Hank couldn't look at Mystique to Marie and back fast enough, his head whipping around in amazement. Mystique's shaky nod seemed to catalyze his reaction and he shouted with glee, jumping and bouncing all over the kitchen before he grabbed Mystique and hugged her tightly. "Oh dearest...I wish you'd trusted me. But thank you."

"Doc, might wanna let her breathe some." Logan advised and grinned at Marie. "So I wonder if you'll turn blue after a certain age? Always been a favorite color of mine."

She was staring at her parents in stunned silence but his words pulled her out of her shock to look at him. "Disappointed sugar?" She gave him a half teasing smile.

"Never." He pulled her close for a kiss. "By the way, your parents? They're crazy."

Her kiss was filled with laughter, sweet against his mouth. "If I'm your mate, then they're your in-laws."

"Damn." He could only grin against her mouth and hold her close. "Guess it could be worse."

"It could always be worse." Marie agreed as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her so they could both sit and watch her crazy parents. "But I'll take it. You and I, we can handle just about anything if we're together."

"Damn straight." He wondered when the blue people would remember their audience.

* * *

 

As it turned out Hank only calmed down after Bobby Drake walked into the kitchen and freaked because Marie was there without her gloves. That opened a whole other kettle of fish when McCoy growled at the ice prick about treating his daughter respectfully.

Mystique got in on the action too, claiming that it was rude to expect Marie to remain covered up all the time when with a little care and consideration from others she could go without multiple layers and gloves.

Storm had gotten in on the whole mess and proclaimed that if Rogue wanted to remain a student at the Institute that for the safety of the rest of the student body she was not allowed to show her skin. Except for her face. That apparently was okay.

Hank had been infuriated. Mystique pissed off and Logan had just shot out his claws. That got everyone's attention. "Shut up."

When they had finally quieted down he looked at Marie. "You wanna tell 'em now darlin'?"

"I have control of my skin. I've had control since I came back." She told Storm coldly.

"Then you should have said so that the kids wouldn't be so scared of you." Storm sniped back.

"Why?" Marie stared at her. "You can threaten people with lightening if you feel like it. Everyone here can do something. But you're the one who's afraid of me. Because if I touch you, for a little while, you're not the Goddess anymore. Every mutation I ever took in is active. That includes telepaths. And ferals. Why should I make it easy for anyone here besides Logan? Everyone was always so afraid to touch me. As if my skin could hurt them through my clothes, through my gloves."

"You had no control over it. You could have hurt someone." Storm insisted.

"Yeah." Marie nodded. "I could have hurt me. It's not like it feels good most of the time, absorbing someone. It hurts. Unless they're willing, but even then, too much...it's an overload." Green eyes were dark as they stared at the weather witch. "But when I went to take the Cure you had the nerve to tell me that I should accept who I was. That this was who I am. About the only thing you didn't spout at me was that it was God's will. And then you wrote me off." Her lips drew back in the parody of a smile. "Oh, Rogue? Oh she took the Cure and left. Must have gone home. Haven't heard from her in six months. Just ignore how un-fucking-likely it would be for my bible thumping friends of humanity parents to welcome me back into the fold. Because you just didn't want to bother. You had all your good little mutant children here. The ones who didn't scare you. The ones who did what they were told."

Mystique had slipped a gentle arm around Marie's shoulder to comfort her and the girl sighed, letting all her anger drain out of her like water before she looked at Storm again. "I'm going to wear what I want from now on. I'm going to wear weather appropriate clothing. And if my skin is on and someone bumps into me? Too bad. They should be more careful. I'm through tiptoeing around everyone's fears and worries. And Logan and I are together. We're mated. If you don't like that then too damn bad. I'm an adult and I'll make my own choices."

Storm's eyes had narrowed. "If you're going to put the safety of the rest of the students at risk then I'm afraid you will not be welcome in classes or public areas."

"That's fine." Hank had growled the words. "My daughter has all the skills she needs to pass the General Equivalency exam and I can well afford to enroll her in the college of her choice. Charles and I were friends long before you came along Ororo. You might be in charge of the students, but he left half the estate to me." He smiled and looked far more threatening than anyone was used to seeing. "You see, he knew that if Mystique ever returned that I, at least, would welcome her. She was his sister in everything but blood. And this is her home and her daughter's home as well."

"And as such, Rogue has the right to live here as long as she chooses." Mystique stared at the white haired woman. "With whomever she chooses."

Logan looked around, he could hear the kids out in the hall, it sounded like the whole damn school was listening in. "Just so it's clear, my mate, McCoy and Mystique's daughter. Rogue. All one person. One very important person who everyone has been treating like dirt. Right now I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire."

He nodded at Hank and waited until the furry doctor had his own mate cuddled into his side before sliding his arm around Marie's waist. "We're done here. Doc, I think I'm gonna look into that gamekeeper's cottage... I think Rogue goin' to school and us living there would be a good compromise."

"Excellent notion," Hank practically rubbed his hands together, completely ignoring the school's gaping headmistress. "Should we take a look at the site? Between the two of us I imagine we could suss out any problems."

"Yeah. That sounds good, how 'bout it darlin'?" Logan looked down at his woman. "Wanna take a look see? If its too beat up we can just pull it down and use the foundation." When Marie nodded he looked at Hank, "I could get Victor to come out. When we weren't fighting every war we could find, we both did our fair share of building. Back when we were raised, you wanted a house you built one."

While Storm was stuttering her objections to the idea of Victor Creed coming anywhere near the grounds Hank was rolling right over her. "I imagine it would be quite a good project for him to reconnect with you. And I must admit, I am intrigued by this phenomenon you've described, losing oneself to the animal."

"Yeah just don't say it all prissy like that to Vic. He's liable to take your head off. More likely to tell you about the French an' Indian War than talk about his feelings." Logan chuckled. "But we'll see."

"This will be interesting." McCoy nodded eagerly, walking towards the door and opening it to see an ocean of children standing around acting as if they hadn't just been eavesdropping.

Logan chuckled as his new father-in-law just continued to speculate about the condition of the cottage as he led them out of the mansion, ignoring the kids and the teachers to ask Marie her preferences in architecture.

The Wolverine smirked. Life would never be lonely again, not with his Marie. And it for sure wouldn't be boring. And really, that was all any body could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that is it folks. I'm officially calling it done. Hope you enjoyed. I imagine that Storm isn't quite as bitchy as she's acting, but she's new to being a headmistress and as such she's going to do some things wrong.


End file.
